James Harrison
'James Steven Harrison '''CBE (born 6 February 1987) is an English professional tennis player. He is currently ranked no. 1. He has won 17 Grand Slams title and has completed the Grand Slam twice more than any other player. He has made it to final of the US Open every time he has entered and has made to the semi-finals of every Grand Slam tournament he has played in except the 2001 Australian Open where he lost in the Quarter-Finals. He holds the record in the Open Era for most consecutive Wimbledon titles of five joint with Sweden's Bjorn Borg. He will level the all-time record of six titles held by Britain's William Renshaw if he wins Wimbledon 2012. He holds many records these include most ATP Grand Slam Titles of twenty-one, most Grand Slam Finals of thirty-five. Most Grand Slam semi-finals with fourty-five, most Grand Slam quarter-finals of fourty-six, most Grand Slam wins of 340. He is also on a run of eight consecutive Grand Slam tiles. He is the only player to go undefeated in a single year when he had a record of 93-0 in 2011. He also holds the record for most consecutive wins with 112 and most weeks as ATP No.1 with 293 weeks and they are consecutive another record. He holds the record of most years ended as ATP No.1 with 6 years joint with Pete Sampras. He has earned more money than any other male tennis player. In 2013 Harrison lost the 2013 French Open Final 6–4, 5–7, 6–7, 6–2, 7–9 to rival Andrew Collins which was the first time he had not won a grand slam title since the 2010 French Open and it also ended his 83-match grand slam winning run. He has won 29 doubles grand slams with Andrew Collins winning 153 of their 155 doubles and he has won 6 mixed doubles grand slams with his twin sister Charlotte Harrison with a 42–0 record. In total he has 27 singles grand slams, 29 doubles and 6 mixed doubles, 62 in total. Career Statistics Grand Slams Singles Performance timeline Doubles Performance timeline Mixed Doubles ''Italics indicates tournament ongoing. Personal Life Harrison met his future wife, Maria Sharapova at the 2003 Australian Open this is when they started dating the couple got married in 2005 and have three children Corey, Aleksei and Valentina. The 2012 French Open was the first and only time that they both won the same tournament in the same year. Harrison is a supporter of Burton Albion and has helped them finanically when they have needed it. He has also helped Maria Sharapova and what she has done with her charities he visited Gomel in Belarus where Maria's parents were from to visit children affected by the Chernobyl disaster. End of Year Ranking Titles During his twelve year career James Harrison has won 195 titles including seven Australian Open titles, six French Open titles, eight Wimbledon titles and six US Open tiles this makes him second in the most tennis titles. Most Single Titles Rivalries '''Harrison vs. Collins Main Article: Harrison-Collins rivalry Harrison and Collins have known each other from the age of 1 and started tennis at the same tennis club and have played 48 times Harrison currently winning 28-20. Between the two of them they have won every singles Grand Slam title since 2003. Between the two of them they have won 277 singles titles with James winning 155 titles, Andrew has 122 titles. The two have won 13 doubles Grand Slams together, they won gold at the 2004, 2008 and 2012 Summer Olympics in the doubles. 'J Harrison vs. M. Harrison' ''Main Article: Harrison Brothers rivalry '' Records *Most titles of any tournament: 13, Zagreb Open (2001–2013) *Most Olympic Singles Gold Medals: 3 (2004, 2008, 2012) *Most Masters Series Titles: 39, Indian Wells (7), Miami (6), Monte Carlo (6), Madrid (5), Rome (4), Canada (3), Cincinnati (3), Shanghai (3), Paris (2) *Fastest Serve: 165.7 mph vs. Andrew Collins, 2013 French Open *Most Grand Slam Titles: 62, Singles (27), Doubles (29), Mixed (6) *Most Australian Open Titles: 17, Singles (7), Doubles (8), Mixed (2) *Most French Open Titles: 14, Singles (7), Doubles (5), Mixed (2) *Most Wimbledon Titles: 16, Singles (8), Doubles (7), Mixed (1) *Most US Open Titles: 16, Singles (6), Doubles (9), Mixed (1) *Most Grand Slam Singles Titles: 27 *Most Grand Slam Doubles Titles: 29 *Most consecutive titles of any tournament: 12, Japan Open (2001–2012) *Longest winning streak: 127, (2012–2013) See Also *Harrison brothers *Harrison-Collins *Harrison-Sharapova *List of James Harrison's seasons Category:1987 Births Category:People from Burton upon Trent Category:French Open Winners Category:British Tennis Players Category:Australian Open Winners Category:US Open Winners Category:Wimbledon Winners Category:Olympic Medalists of Great Britain Category:Tennis players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:English Tennis Players Category:Olympic medalists in Tennis Category:British Olympic Medalists Category:British Olympic Gold Medalists Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:ATP Number 1 Ranked Players Category:ATP Tennis Players with 100-199 titles